Pirate Island
is the third dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was added on March 22, 2019, The player can access at level 60 and at 65. The mobs that can be found here are Pirate Savages and Pirate Riflemen, with the final boss being the Demonic Pirate Captain. This dungeon, like the Winter Outpost, is unique from the Desert Temple because the dungeon layout stays the same throughout all difficulties. However, it's different from the other dungeons in two aspects. First, the dungeon has three bosses, making it considerably harder than previously mentioned dungeons. Second, there are only two difficulties, and . The player has to face off against three bosses in this dungeon: two minibosses, Captain Blackbeard and Spider Queen, and the main boss, Demonic Pirate Captain. It is recommended to have 2.5k+ health going into and 8k+ for . The soundtrack theme is "Mighty" by Bruno Pilloix and the boss soundtrack is "The Scarecrows" by Warewolf. Currently, the full soundtrack of "The Scarecrows" is on Spotify. 'Mobs' Pirate Savage ' ' The Pirate Savage is similar to the ice minion in Winter Outpost. The Savage is fully physical, and must be close to players in order to attack; however, the savages pack quite a punch if a player gets hit, and additionally gain a speed boost upon attack. Like Ice Minions, they can bunch up and deal with severe damage to players. They deal about 400 ( ) per hit, and 1k~ ( ). They give 275 XP on , 330 with VIP. This increases to 310 Exp without VIP and 378 with VIP on . ' ' Pirate Rifleman The Pirate Rifleman is similar to the Ice Wizard in Winter Outpost. The Rifleman is fully ranged, and players only have to be a couple of studs away for the Rifleman to be able to shoot at them. Before the Rifleman shoots, a red rectangle will extend from him all the way to the end of his range. Anything in this rectangle will be damaged. Rifleman deal 400 damage on and 1k damage on . They give 380 XP on and 440 XP on . Infected Pirate The Infected Pirate is a mob spawned by the Spider Queen and is similar to the Pirate Savage. It spawns in the middle of the Spider Queen's Tunnel, near the hiding holes. Once spawned in, the Infected will rush towards the first player it detects. It is at level 5, will do 1k damage per hit, and has half the health stats as the Pirate Savage. It has a green-tinged skin color and a beard. This can be used to automatically distinguish it from a normal Pirate Savage. Also, although it's small, it packs a punch to behold. It spawns in groups of 2. They’re also a lot slower than the pirate savages. 'Bosses' Captain Blackbeard (Mini-Boss) Captain Blackbeard is the first miniboss the player encounters after conquering the first room. Blackbeard is equipped with a larger version of the rifleman's cannon. His base health is 1.3 million for (solo) and 2.8 million for (solo). Blackbeard has 2 attacks: Cannon Bombardment: (first image) Cannon Bombardment will bombard the area with cannonballs. Right before the bombardment begins, red circles will pop up, these explode after appearing for 2 seconds within its circle radius. Anyone inside the circles will be damaged. The cannonballs do 2k damage on and 5k damage on . Blaster Shot: ''' (second image) Blackbeard aims his oversized rifle at a player. Just before firing, a red rectangle will extend from him all the way to the end of the arena, anyone in this rectangle will be damaged. This move has the same damage values as previously mentioned attacks. Spider Queen (Mini-Boss) The Spider Queen is the second mini-boss the player encounters on Pirate Island. She, as you can imagine, is a huge spider sporting a mini pirate hat. She resides in a shallow chamber. Every 5-6 seconds, she casts a string blast, which engulfs the cavern from front to end in 6 consecutive blasts of string. Before she attacks, players will have 3-4 seconds of warning as a blast zone is indicated. She will be in a cooldown state for 5-6 seconds before attacking again. (This cooldown is longer if the queen spawns her minions first) In the cavern she resides in, near the middle, are two openings. Players must jump and hide into these openings to dodge the Spider Queen's string blast. Each blast does around 4k damage each. The Spider Queen will have around 1.2M - 2.7M health. The Spider Queen occasionally spawns in Infected Pirates which will attack the player when hiding in the openings. They hit hard, but to compensate have slow walk speed. However, you can cheese the string blast by being parallel to the walls near the Spider Queen. Demonic Pirate Captain The Demonic Pirate Captain is the main boss of Pirate Island, boasting around 1.7M health in and 3.5M health in on a solo run. The Demonic Pirate captain is located at the end of the Pirate Island dungeon He resides on a huge pirate galleon, on the front deck. To the side of him rests a huge treasure chest overflowing with gold. '''The Demonic Pirate Captain has a variety of spells in his arsenal. Each one is listed below. When the battle first starts, he will let loose dark lightning tendrils from a glowing white ball. These track the player's movement. To avoid these, the player has to constantly run. The Captain will cast the tendrils 6 times before continuing to his next move. These tendrils target every player. For his next move, the Demonic Captain will spin around in a medium melee AoE, hurting anyone who is within his range. Finally, the Pirate Captain will vanish, then reappear right above a player and attacking them with a close-ranged Demonic Strike-esque skill. If any of his attacks damage a player, he will be healed by a certain percentage, so it's imperative for players to finish the boss off without getting hit. Stages 'Spawn' After players start on Pirate Island, they will be immediately teleported to a sandy beach. Behind the spawn area, there is a small boat with its sails up. In front of the players, there is a huge wall that prevents players from progressing forward. To begin, the player(s) will have to press the start button. 'Area 1' Once the player(s) has begun, the wall will disappear. Players will be presented with a huge field that ends at a cave mouth. There will be 3 sets of 4-5 Pirate Savages and 1-2 Pirate Riflemen between the players and this cave entrance. 'Area 2' See Captain Blackbeard. 'Area 3' After beating Captain Blackbeard, the door behind him will open up. Walking in, players will see two parties of Pirate Savages and Pirate Riflemen guarding the bridge. After killing these and passing the bridge, there will be one more party with a couple of Savages and three Riflemen waiting for you. 'Area 4' After crossing the bridge, players will enter yet another tunnel. Here, you will have to fight your way through one-party guarding the entrance to the main chamber. After beating these, you will face 2 more parties guarding the way to the Spider Queen's Tunnel. 'Area 5' See Spider Queen. ' ' 'Area 6' After killing the Spider Queen and walking into the chamber behind her, you will immediately be faced with a party of Savages and Riflemen. After clearing that, there will be a staircase of some sort that leads to a second floor. After clearing the party that is guarding the narrow path into the next chamber, you will find yourself at Stage 7 'Area 7' After walking past the narrow path into Stage 7, you will be engaged with a decent-sized party that is guarding yet another bridge. After beating this, you will see one final defense party guarding the exit. After beating these croons, the door will open and you will finally be outside again. 'Area 8' 'Area 9' Area 9 Stage 8 is the last and final stage on Pirate Island. After exiting out of the network of tunnels, a mob of Savages and Riflemen will be awaiting you. Beat them, and you will have access to a gangplank leading up to a huge pirate galleon. Step onto it, and your battle with the Demonic Pirate Captain will begin. See Pirate Captain. Drops Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty Levels and XP Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Trivia *Pirate Island was the first 10 level long dungeon, the first 11 minute one, and the first dungeon to have mini-bosses. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Pirate Island